That Night
by Allysecrimindfan
Summary: JJ and Will after the wedding at Rossi's. A one shot for now, but evolve into a multi-chapter story..
1. Chapter 1

_**That Night**_

_**One shot story of JJ and Will after they get married at Rossi's. This is what happened after the ceremony.**_

_**Read, review, and enjoy! Thanks in advance.**_

JJ closed the door to Henry's bedroom softly. He had had a long night, and passed out in the car on the way home from Rossi's. JJ stopped to lean on the doorframe of her and Will's bedroom. He was standing in front of his bureau taking off his tie. He turned around when he felt JJ's eyes on him.

"Hey beautiful, you staring at me?" His blue eyes twinkled as she walked towards him.

"I am." She reached for his hand once she was standing in front of him.

Will looked down at their hands, and the wedding bands that were now on their fingers. After a day like yesterday he never could've imagined that it would be immediately followed by the best day of his life. Next to Henry being born of course. They were both all too aware that today could've been very different.

JJ wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her tight even though his shoulder had to be very sore at this point. Stubborn until the end, Will refused to wear the sling the doctor gave him at the hospital. He was shot, taken hostage, and was almost blown up. And now he was her husband, and just as calming and handsome as ever!

"We're married." She murmured into his chest as they stood holding each other.

"Mmm…" He laughed into her hair. "I finally got you to marry me Jennifer Jareau."

"LaMontagne." She said looking up into his light blue eyes. "Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne." She reached up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

They kissed each other slowly, as if trying to memorize every inch of each other's mouths. Will's hand moved into her hair, and she parted her lips so he could he kiss her even deeper. JJ's hand stroked his cheek, and her mind flashed to yesterday. She kissed him fiercely, remembering how she didn't know if when he got shot if he was dead or alive. She kissed him as if she needed to convince herself that he was really there with her. She wanted to know that this night, and them getting married had rally happened.

Will sensed her urgency and matched it with his own. His hands traveled down her back along the silky material of her dress, and came to rest at her sides. The sounds of their kissing and heavy breathing filled the room. Will tried to pull back some so he could breathe, but he felt JJ grip him even tighter. He continued to kiss her but noticed his cheek was wet. _She's crying, he thought_. He finally broke the kiss, and JJ clutched at his shirt, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey JJ look at me."

All of the sudden she couldn't hold back the sob that had been building up in the back of her throat. She started to cry, and Will hugged her tightly with his left arm. His right shoulder was throbbing at this point.

"Why are you crying hun?" He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's our wedding night."

"Will, I almost lost you and Henry yesterday!" She ran a hand gently across his injured shoulder. "I almost lost everything that matters."

"Honey I know and I'm so sorry to put you through that. But we're both here. Our family is safe, and now we're married."

""When I knew that they had taken you and that they were in our home…" She trailed off unable to from the words to describe the kind of fear that had been in her very core.

Will gently brushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and lifted her hand to his lips. He kissed the finger that held her wedding rings. He smiled at her when he noticed that even through her tears this gesture brought a smile to her lips.

"JJ, listen to me. You are not going to lose me." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "Not me, and not Henry. You're stuck with us for life." He kissed her neck.

JJ felt herself start to relax as he continued to kiss her neck and down to her shoulder. Today really had been a fairytale. They had spent the whole day together, just the three of them. Then when they got to Rossi's JJ discovered that not only had he planned for them to get married that night, but that he had flown her mother in from Pennsylvania! It was a dream come true and remembering yesterday it was almost hard to believe it had all happened. But it did, and she was beyond grateful.

"I love you so much Will…" she whispered as his mouth made its way back up to hers. They kissed again, and this time it was pure bliss. JJ began to work on undoing the buttons on his shirt and his fingers found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it down slowly. They broke apart briefly so he could shrug out of his shirt. JJ smiled at him biting her bottom lip. Will simply lifted both arms in the air in signal to her. JJ shook her head and laughed. She gripped the bottom of his undershirt and pulled it up over his head and outstretched arms.

Will pulled JJ to him once his shirt was discarded on the floor and kissed her again. He held her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss heated up. He didn't care about his injured shoulder. He wanted to make love to his wife, and that's what he was going to do. His hands moved from her face, down her neck, and to her arms. He left slow moist kisses down her neck and to where the top of her dress covered her breasts. He could tell she was holding her breath and this made him smile. And want her even more. He looked up at her through hooded eyes as he began to tug the dress off of her body.

JJ could barely breathe as Will pealed her dress down kissing her along the way. She felt his lips travel the length of her body, as he sank to his knees in front of her. When the dress was in a pool around her feet she stepped out of it with Will holding onto her hips. Now she was left in her panties and strapless bra. Will let out a low whistle.

"You are just too damn sexy darling." He said looking up at her. He leaned in and kissed her stomach. He could feel the goosebumps that had risen on her skin from his touch. JJ gasped when she felt his tongue dip into her bellybutton.

"Will you are driving me crazy!" She ran a hand through his hair. "Get up here now!"

Will stood up and now it was JJ's turn to grab him and kiss him as if her life depended on it. Her hands undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Will shrugged out of them and kicked them aside when they hit the floor. He started to walk them towards the bed. He spun them around so he was now walking backwards. They never stopped kissing. He felt the bed hit him in the back of his legs, and he collapsed on it brining JJ down on top of him.

"Ahh!" he let out a yell, forgetting about his shoulder.

"Oh my god Will are you okay?" JJ asked him breathlessly. She had forgotten about his shoulder too. "Should we not…"

"Bite your tongue cher." He looked up at her as she hovered above him, supporting her weight on her elbows. "Or better yet, we can both do some biting."

JJ shook her head as he pulled her down to rest fully on top of him. They kissed and Will reached to unhook her bra, letting it fall between them. JJ broke the kiss and looked into Will's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back before recapturing her lips in his.

JJ pulled his underwear off of him, and he followed suit, removing her panties.

"Stay right there love." She said coyly. "I've got this round." She winked at him before crawling back on top of him.

They made love that night for the first time as husband and wife, and JJ never felt so much love and desire than she had in that night. A while later they lay in bed together holding each other. She rested her head on Will's chest and listened to his breathing. Closing her eyes, JJ knew she was the luckiest girl alive.

_**Well what did you think? Keep it a one shot or make it a multi-chapter story?**_

_**Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm back, I promise.**_

_**Thank you to all who read and reviewed what was going to be a one shot. I have some ideas on where I'm going with this, and I hope that you'll bear with me.**_

_**Chapter 2 That Night**_

JJ opened her eyes sleepily and squinted at the sun that shown through the bedroom curtains. It was Monday morning, and she didn't have to be at the BAU. Hotch had told her last night that Chief Strauss had suggested she take the week off. She was so grateful to get to spend this time with her family. JJ looked over to Will's side of the bed where he was still in a deep sleep. She couldn't help but smile. _I so got married last night, she thought to herself. _

JJ sat up in bed and stretched. She still had a hard time wrapping her mind around this weekend. Saturday had basically turned into her worst nightmare. Sunday ended up with all of her dreams coming true. She watched Will as he slept. They had come home from Rossi's and made love for the first time as husband and wife. Afterwards though, as tough as Will was, he couldn't hide the fact that his shoulder hurting him. She got him to take his pain meds and get some sleep.

Getting up, she shuffled into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She had already cleaned up remnants of her fight with uber bitch Izzy Rogers yesterday morning. They didn't need any reminders of what had transpired in their home on Saturday. Walking out of the bedroom she went to check on Henry. As late as he stayed up, he would no doubt be up and ready to play some more. Especially knowing he had both his parents' home for a whole week! She pushed open his bedroom door slowly.

"Sleepy head?" She crept closer to his bed, and found him hiding under the covers. He was doing the thing where he pretended to sleep, so JJ played along.

"Wow, I guess I'm the only one awake so far." She said dramatically. "I guess I'll go make my famous pancakes and eat them myself." She saw him start to squirm under the covers. Just when she was about to walk away his blond head popped out from under the bed sheets.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed. "Mommy I awake! I want pancakes too!" He leaped out of his bed and into JJ's arms.

"Dude, you are heavy!"

"Where daddy?" the young boy asked as his mom carried him downstairs.

"Daddy is still sleeping, so we're going to make him breakfast and take it to him." She sat him down once they were in the kitchen. "Wanna help me cook?"

Henry nodded his head enthusiastically. "Mommy, you and daddy get married right?" He pointed to the rings on her finger.

"That's right baby, we did. You had fun at Uncle Dave's last night right?"

He nodded again. "Why you not marry daddy before?"

JJ had to chuckle at her son's innocent question. "That's a very good question buddy." She ruffled his hair as she moved through the kitchen gathering ingredients for breakfast. She paused to look down at him.

"I guess we didn't get married before, is because every time daddy asked me, I said no."

"You say yes this time!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I did." She grinned at him. "Yes I did."

Mother and son made breakfast, and JJ listened while Henry told her all about Spencer's magic tricks from last night. And how his Aunt Penelope promised to take him to the comic store this week. JJ really enjoyed these times with Henry. She didn't get enough of them with work, and always travelling. She was going to make sure she and her family had the best week ever.

She helped Henry put the finishing touches on breakfast for Will, and she carried the tray while Henry bounded up the stairs ahead of her.

"Make sure you knock first buddy." JJ called to him as he reached their bedroom door before she did.

Henry knocked on his parents' bedroom door hurriedly. "Daddy you awake? Me and mommy have a surprise for you!"

"Go on in honey." JJ told him. "We may have to wake your daddy. Just remember daddy got hurt, and we have to watch his shoulder, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Henry said, pushing the door open. JJ walked in behind Henry with the tray of food. Henry climbed up on the bed to his snoozing dad. JJ sat the tray down and sat next to Will. She ran her hand through his brown hair, and he let out a muffled groan. Henry laughed at the sounds that came from his father.

"Somebody's extra tired this morning." JJ whispered in Will's ear.

"Daddy, wake up!" The toddler could not contain his excitement. "Me and mommy have surprise for you!"

Will laughed and opened his eyes seeing his wife and son looking at him. "You have a surprise for me?" He sat up so he could kiss Henry on top of his head.

"Yes we do." JJ confirmed. She leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well whatever it is, it smells great." He turned to Henry. "Let me guess: You and mommy made breakfast?"

"Yeah daddy. We eat breakfast in bed today!"

JJ moved the food to the bed once they were Will and Henry got situated. They would all eat breakfast together picnic style. She passed Will a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, honey." Will said, smiling. She always looked so beautiful in the morning. She was pretty much drop-dead gorgeous any time of the day. He was a lucky man.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. She glanced down at Henry who was eating a strawberry.

"I'm alright, Jay."

Henry looked up at Will. "Daddy, you and mommy married now!"

"You bet we are, little man." Will said smiling.

"She say yes this time!"

JJ and Will broke out into laughter. Henry didn't realize that it had been almost a running joke between the two of them. And JJ never did have a good reason for saying no all those other times Will had asked her to marry him. They had just always had a solid relationship, that she never felt any need to rock the boat. If it wasn't broke, why would they try and fix it? After what they had been through, and now being married, JJ couldn't imagine not ever being married to this man. Her family was everything to her.

They finished up breakfast, and JJ left Will and Henry to play and talk while she quickly cleaned up the kitchen. She went back upstairs to get Henry for the day. He took a bubble bath with almost every toy he owned, put on his play clothes, and then wandered back into his parents' bedroom.

Will turned around as Henry came into the room. "Hey buddy, what do you wanna do today?" He ruffled the toddler's hair.

"Daddy can I play with Miss Kate and Emma?" He tugged on Will's hand. Henry loved playing with the neighbor and her daughter. He wasn't surprised that was what he wanted to do today.

"As long as it's okay with your mama and Miss Kate." Just then JJ walked in the room.

"As long as what's okay with mama?" she asked. She had just come in from washing up in their bathroom.

"Henry wants to go see Miss Kate and Emma." Will lowered his voice so henry couldn't hear. "I think he misses his girlfriend.'

JJ shook her head at Will, but laughed. They both knew that their son had a crush on the neighbor's five year old daughter. She picked Henry up and gave him a hug.

"Of course it's okay with me, buddy. You guys always have such a good time together."

Will picked up his phone so he could call Kate and ask her about Henry coming over. Henry watched his father's face for any indication of whether or not he would be allowed to go and play. Will was smiling and nodding, and then he hung up the phone.

"Good news, buddy." Will told his son. "Miss Kate says you can go over and play for a little while.'

"Yay!" Henry squealed. "I tell Kate all about you and mommy getting married!"

JJ laughed as he squirmed in her arms. "I'm sure she's going to love hearing all about sweetheart."

JJ helped Henry get his shoes, and she and Will walked him next door. They chatted for a few minutes about the events of the past weekend. Kate had been instrumental in JJ getting to Henry by allowing her and Rossi to use her as a distraction in catching Izzy Rogers. She commented that she was just glad that everyone was okay, and was even more delighted to hear that the weekend had ended in her neighbors getting married.

The LaMontagnes thanked her and walked hand in hand back into their house. She would bring Henry over a little later. Both JJ and Will wanted to make sure he spent some time with his grandmother. JJ's mom had come in for the wedding, and was only here for a couple of days.

JJ plopped down on the couch with her phone. She was going to call her mother and see how her stay at Rossi's mansion had been. She had wanted husband and wife to have some alone time. She would be over later to meet up with her daughter, son-in-law, and grandson. Will came in the room to sit beside her as JJ was hanging up the phone.

"How's your mom?" he asked.

"She's good." JJ remarked. "Getting the Rossi royal treatment for being his house guest.

"Of course." Will said with a chuckle. He was on JJ's right side, so he used his good arm to wrap around her shoulder and pull her in close to him.

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "We are so lucky." She murmured.

"The luckiest." He agreed. He kissed her temple. "I love you Jennifer."

"I love you too."

Will leaned in to kiss her neck, and JJ sighed at his touch. His lips found the sensitive spot below her ear, and she closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation. His lips traveled along her jawline and found her mouth. She turned her body towards his and kissed him back passionately.

"Mmm…" she murmured against his lips. She parted her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter hers and become intertwined. Their breathing got faster as the kiss heated up. She ran her hands through his hair, and he cupped her face in his hand. Their bodies radiated heat.

Will pulled back a bit to catch his breath. He looked deep into her blue eyes, and smiled. He lifted his hand to trace the side of her face down to her lips. She just smiled back at him, not needing to speak. Their connection was that strong.

"My god JJ, you are gorgeous." He whispered fiercely. He continued to lightly trace around the outer edge of her lips with his index finger. It was early afternoon, and Will felt his desire rising again for his beautiful bride. Still JJ continued to lock eyes with him. He leaned in and kissed her, their mouths opening up to each instantly.

They kissed each other ferociously. Hands roamed. Teeth clicked and bumped, as they tried to devour each other. JJ maneuvered herself until she straddled his lap on the couch. She tore herself away from his lips so that hers could travel down his neck. She smiled while sucking on the sensitive skin as she heard him start to groan.

"JJ…" His hands moved up and down her back underneath her top. "Mmm… feels…so…good…"

She felt him getting harder as she pressed further into him. She leaned in to gently kiss his injured shoulder. Smiling, she brought her mouth back up to meet his. Will grasped her tightly with his left arm and shifted them slightly on the couch. JJ took the hint and moved off of his lap. She lay back on the couch, and he moved to hover over her. He kissed her deeply for a minute before pulling back to look down at her. His uninjured arm supported him while he reached up to stroke her hair and face with the other.

"You are so beautiful, and I am so happy right now."

She lifted her head up so she could kiss him on the lips. "I love you Will. More than you could ever know, I love you."

"I want you." Will said, his mouth against her neck. He ground his pelvis against her so she could feel just how much he wanted her. She responded by pulling him even closer. Again they kissed, and now it was JJ's turn to let out a low moan as Will's tongue probed deep in her mouth.

"Right here?" she managed to ask when their lips parted briefly. Her hands were touching him everywhere. She pulled at his clothes, and he did the same as they continued to kiss. Will sucked on her lower lip before answering.

"Mmhmm…" Will said before reclaiming her mouth and tongue with his. They managed to remove most of their clothes, and Will let out a groan as he sank himself into her. "Ahh… JJ…mmm…" He moved at an achingly slow pace at first.

JJ kissed her husband on the lips, and moved with him. Her breathing became erratic as she met each thrust. And even though the pace started slow, it didn't take long for both of them to give into the sensations they were feeling. Will started to move in and out of her hard and fast, as JJ urged him on.

Will pulled the two of them upright on the couch, and JJ straddled him once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she moved up and down in him. He moaned her name over and over into their kisses, and she felt her climax building along with his.

"Will…oh god!" She was sent over the edge as he thrust deep inside of her. They climaxed together, and JJ thought she saw stars.

"JJ!" Will held her to him tightly, not wanting to let go. "That was…" his voice trailed off, as he was to overcome to finish a coherent thought.

"That was amazing." JJ supplied for him. She kissed him deeply, relishing the feeling of still having him inside her. She leaned her forehead against his and smiled.

"We should probably go re-shower and dress before your mama comes over." Will said smiling.

"I know." She replied but made no move to get off of his lap.

Eventually though, they did get up and get moving. There would be plenty time for lovemaking later. The LaMontagne family spent the rest of the day together. Henry came back from the neighbor's once he found that his grandma was on the way.

They laughed and played and talked about how beautiful last night's ceremony was. Henry must have shown Grandma Sandy every toy he had. He didn't get to see her as often as they liked, but planned on changing that in the future. They didn't want to waste any family moments, since the three of them were basically given a second chance at life.

JJ smiled as she watched her son interact with her mom. Will came to stand beside her at the living room's entry way. He kissed her on the cheek, and smiled. He loved seeing his family so happy. His breath tickled her as he whispered to her.

"It's happiness for us from here on out JJ."

She reached for his hand, and squeezed. _Yes it is, she thought to herself. Yes it is…_

_**Alright I know it's short, but I'm getting over a serious case of writers block. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
